My Sister, My Love, 妹マイラブ
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Sasuke and Naru are twins and very close,but Sasuke has never seen Naru as just his sister Sasuke was trying to hide the fact that he was in love with his sister.This forbidden love has caused sleepless nights for him
1. Why Does it have to be her?

**My Sister, My Love**

**Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Sasuke and Naru are twins and very close, but Sasuke has never seen Naru as just his sister. They were always together as children. As teenagers, Naru has noticed that her big brother was acting harsh to her and was trying to stay away from her. Naru is confused by his behavior. Sasuke was trying to hide the fact that he was in love with his sister. This forbidden love has caused sleepless nights for him (Sasuke and Naru share a room with bunk beds).**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:** I just finished watching, I love my younger sister anime and the live action starring Jun Matsumoto the Tsukasa Domyouji of Hana Yori Dango Live Action…and I was like, I need to do a fan fiction about that!, fast. So here, it is… hope you enjoy reading…my new Naruto Story.

Well My Yori is Sasuke of course and my Iku is Naruto. Hahhahaahaha you should be used to this drill.

Please to the flamers out there…**I am not tolerating Incest…but this fic has an incest theme so if anyone hates incest then…go back where you belong and do not read. If you flame me then I will flame you back or I will report you at the moderator of Fanfiction (dot) net.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: you know that I do not own anything. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Why does it have to be Her?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Oniichan, look I made a necklace using these flowers!" Naru said enthusiastically as she look at her brother who was just watching her playing while Sasuke just seat at the bench of the park. "Yeah, that's good idiot." Sasuke said giving his sister a teasing smile.**_

_**Naru pouted cutely, "You're always like that brother calling me idiot."**_

_**Sasuke smiled as he lifted his hands motioning to his sister to go near him out of Naru's curiosity she obeyed her brother's wish and went to his side only to be poke on her forehead. "Ouch that hurts Oniichan." Naru whined as she made face cutely on her brother.**_

_**Sasuke chuckled, "Remember our promised Naru-chan" **_

_**Naru nodded slowly, "Yep of course I remember Oniichan!"**_

"_**Then don't forget that…"**_

"_**Yep never…I like Oniichan a lot…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

With that Sasuke woke up from his sleep, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead why does he have to dream about that…to remember those days back when him and Naru was still a foolish kids. Sasuke leaned down on the headboard of his bed exhaling deeply why is he does he have to feel this. _**"Why does it have to be her?" **_Sasuke said as he brushed his raven locks with his fingers. "Oniichan, are you Okay?" Sasuke was surprise, too surprise Naru is in front of him beside him in an instance. He never even feel or notice that Naru went down her bed to check him up.

"Oniichan are you having a bad dream again?" Naru asked her older brother as she rubs her sleepy eyes.

Sasuke look down his sister, Naru is wearing a mini short that shows her silky thighs and sleeveless shirt and the strap of her bra along with the strap of her clothes is sliding down sexily off her shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why you're wearing like a crap…" Sasuke said as he looks away from his sister trying his best to hide his blush. "Sasuke-Oniichan it's hot…so I wore this…and look at you brother you're sweating a lot you should change your clothes." Naru pointed out.

"It's not of your business…just do what I said and don't wear that things anymore understand." Sasuke demanded.

"Mou, you're always like that brother…" Naru said while yawning.

"He— hey what are you doing?" Sasuke startled when he watches his sister lower herself to him making his chest her pillow so she can sleep. "Hey…you cannot sleep with me like this hey!" Sasuke startled again, when he felt Naru kiss him on his cheeks that made his heart pound against his rib cage so hard. "Sweet dreams Sasuke…" Naru said sleepily as she snuggles close to her brother. Sasuke is having a hard time to control himself is he going to hug his sister back or not?

**Why does Naru doing this to me?**

Thinking about her and stop loving her…

"However, how?"

How can I forget her?

**WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE**

_**HER **_**THAT CAUGHT MY HEART?**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think guys? please review!!!  
**

**i hope you enjoyed reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Forbidden Feelings

**My Sister, My Love**

**Ethereal Heiress**

*****

* * *

**Authors Note:** I already changed my pen name from **Ladey Heartly **to Ethereal Heiress so do not be confuse! Btw, thanks for reviewing! I got 10 reviews in one chapter. **To clear something I do not tolerate incest but this story has incest theme so if you feel violated or whatsoever then go back where you belong.** You have been warn, so do not sue or don't flame coz I'll FLAME you back.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto even the plot. I got it from **I love my younger sister**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Forbidden Feelings"**

* * *

Early that morning Sasuke is the first one to woke up; he immediately picked up his towel and went inside the bathroom. He cannot handle himself anymore, and if those feelings burst up inside him then that would be the end, He does not know if how long he would be hiding this. Sasuke leaned at the cold wall of the bathroom while the water from the shower cascading sexily on his pale silky skin down to his lower body. Sasuke punches the wall with his fist so hard pressing his knuckles on the pitiful wall putting all his frustrations on it. "_Damn it, I should not feel this…she is your sister. Your freaking little sister! Arrg" _Sasuke thought in frustration. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an impatient knock from the outside

"What!"

"Can you please hurry up Oniichan! You are so slow what are you doing there? Praying? Hurry up will you I will be late for school!" Naru said from the other side of the door with the hint of annoyance in her voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes turning back to his position before, "You wait little girl this is your punishment from sleeping like a log." Sasuke said teasing his sister. He really loves teasing her. "Arg, Oniichan hurry up!"

* * *

*******

"Oh I cannot really believe you Oniichan you stayed inside the shower for almost one hour what are you trying to do inside? Drown yourself?! Now I am sooo late because of you," Naru said irritably. Sasuke chose to ignore his sister and just open the door of his car for her, "Get in.," he commanded as he motioned to his sister to get inside the car. Naru pouted huffing in annoyance, "You're still not answering me Teme— oops." She said putting her hands on her mouth covering it

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Where did you learn to curse like that?"

Naru blush in embarrassment, "No one. I just heard it Otousan said it when he was talking with someone on the phone." Sasuke hissed under his breath, curse you father because of you his little sister learned how to say such rude words but well he knows that Naru is not that innocent but it was not a good reason for her too say such things. "No more Ramen for you after class Naru." Sasuke said sternly imitating a father figure for her.

"Eh! No way have you known ramen is my SALVATION!" Naru whined like a little girl.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly "And I don't care in fact Ramen is not even a nutritious food so just get inside the car will you or sensei would give us detention again." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"But Oniichan!"

"No more arguments Naru or else you'll be grounded forever." Sasuke threatened he would easily tell his dad that Naru is failing math and his dad would automatically ground her for a week so she would study hard. Naru just sighed in defeat, "Oniichan you know you act as if you're my father. But you're not even otousan."

Sasuke smirk, "Yeah right just go inside will you!"

"OKAY. Father." Naru said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Just go inside dobe."

"TEME!"

* * *

*******

After lunch Naru, immediately change into her PE uniform after changing she decided to wait for the other girls outside the locker room their PE uniform consist of white satin shirt and a very short shorts showing their legs. She leaned her back on the wall sighing deeply, "They're taking too long." Naru said looking at her wristwatch.

"Wow, what do we have here." a hentai looking guys from senior division stopped on their tracks to look at Naru. They were checking her out as if they were stripping her clothes off. Naru felt conscious and embarrassed they are perverts! "Go away!" She said in disgust they were just high school but they were like sexually active. "Well now. now you're Naru Uchiha from 2nd year division right? Your Sasuke Uchiha's younger sister. Oh men look at this she really is a hottie." The other guy said licking his lips.

"Yeah. And take a look at that you really want us to look at your bra. It was color orange." That word made Naru look at herself,_ "Oh my gosh! I forgot to wear a t-shirt over my—"_ Naru thought as she automatically place her arms across her chest an attempt to cover her bra from the two guys view. "Oh you don't need to hide it from us." They said cornering Naru.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTS!" Naru shouted she is really scared now are they going to rape her in the middle of the hallway especially in whole student body. "_Oh god please save me!"_Naru thought as she closes her eyes shut her eyes tightly shut. She is going to be kiss by some random guy and most especially a very pervert guy. She waited and waited until she heard something colliding hardly at the floor. When Naru opened her eyes there, she saw her savior. Sasuke, her brother look so angry…beyond enrage.

"How dare you touch my sister! You FILTH" Sasuke said pulling the guy's collar up tightly, choking the guy in the process, "How dare you Bastard!"

"Stop it Oniichan your going to kill him!" Naru said trying to stop Sasuke from killing the guy but he didn't listen to her. He is too angry to listen to anybody now. How dare them to touch his sister like that! They would pay. He would make them pay as if that is the last things he can do.

"Oniichan!"

"SHUT UP NARU AND STAY OUT OF IT!" Sasuke roared in anger making her stopped in her tracks. "_Oniichan, is really angry."_

"What's happening here Naru?" Ino asked she just arrive after changing and this is the scene that she witnessing. All the other students are started to stop from their business just to look at the them.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU UCHIHA! YOU ARE ACTING AS IF YOUR SISTER IS YOUR GIRL FRIEND! LET GO!"** the guy shouted making Sasuke stunned that words hit a nerve inside of him.

"_**Why does it have to be her? This forbidden feelings is driving me insane"**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**What do you think guys? Please REVIEW!**


End file.
